A little Help
by Twilight-Preistess
Summary: Human Revolution: Adam is having a bit of an issue with his new augments, while Frank comes over to discuss work he has a little change of heart.. 16


Deus Ex: Human Revolution

Adam Jensen/ Frank Pritchard

16+ Adult content/Coarse Language

By: Twilight-Preistess

A little help...

Just four months after the attack upon Sarif Industries, the leading in world bio-tech augmentations, Adam Jensen was sitting alone in his apartment that had been provided by David Sarif. As he sat on the red fabric sofa before his large, plasma flat screen, he sipped his scotch and watched the news, which was as depressing as always. The windows had blinds that would open once motion was detected in the room were down, and the lights were on dim. Adam flipped a channel to the news, Picus TV, where Eliza Cassan was doing her usual, hourly report.

"-In other news of the world, David Sarif, head of Sarif Industries, has still refused to speak to our reporters on the matter of the recent attack of his headquarters that occurred only four months ago. In addition, employee's are also not speaking with us on any matter. When asked how everyone was recovering, David Sarif replied;"

The normal blue screen turned into a film of David, an older man with his hair turning gray standing in front of the near by LIMB clinic,  
>"'No company can fully recover from an attack so brutal as that," he said stiffly, turning his back from our reporters, "But we're doing our best to resolve the situation.' None of our Reporters from Picus have been allowed in either the local LIMB Clinic, or Sarif Industries, but we have news that the head of security, Adam Jensen, has survived the brutal attack and is being kept in recovery of an undisclosed location. Once we have more on this matter, we shall promptly report it. I am Eliza Cassan, reporting directly from Picus."<p>

The news had finished, and the flamboyantly dressed woman with an outrageous hair-do to match had been changed to a documentary on 'Augmentations, and the wonders they bring'.

Adam snorted, grabbing the remote from next to his thigh on the sofa to hit a button, changing the channel.

Augmentations.. You could call them 'Enhancers', for a variety of things. For instance, a CASIE Neural Implant could help you in social situations; be able to sense a persons emotions though physical attributes. A more developed one would let you influence, or control someone through the use of pheromones. Another kind would let you be stealthier in Hacking, and another could let you jump much higher then your 'Purist', or Non-augmented human. Some would let you withstand electricity, Retinal implants could let you see through walls..

There were many books on Augmentations piled and spread throughout the red rugged living room; on the desk by the window, the coffee table before the battered man, who had stopped flipping channels and had turned the TV off. Augmentations, as Dr. Reed, David, and several scientists detailed it, was the act of 'enhancing' the ordinary human being through Nano-Tecnology and Cybernetics. As Dr. Reed put it, "Making the human's life better – longer – more fulfilling."

While they may have saved his life – his body was another matter. It was now a steely black with hidden weapons and strength buried away in each of his limbs, muscles. His eyes were yellow and black, the iris' constantly shifting as they scanned the room. Black objects protruding from the sides of his eyes hid what looked like the lenses of sun glasses, but really contained enemy locators and various other things. Adam sighed, downing the last of his scotch before leaning forward, setting his glass on a coaster and struggling to stand up. While he had mainly recovered on the inside, getting used to augmentations wasn't so easy. Though, he had to admit, recovery was damn convenient now.

He hobbled over to the kitchen, where boxes of cereal and cans were scattered throughout the counters, and the sink was over filled with dishes. Bottles of scotch and whiskey also added to the clutter. Take-out had overflown the trashcan, which hadn't been taken out in quite a while. As he was getting his next bottle of Jack Daniels out of the cabinets, there was a knock on the door. A females automated voice spoke softly, "Mr. Jensen, you have a visitor.", alerting him further of the guest at his door.

As the raven with his hair messily slicked back got to his door, sliding it open, he snorted. Standing before him was none other then the tech-savvy, Frank Pritchard, and what looked like a trunk full of papers.

"My god Jensen, you look as horrible as ever." Frank codded with a smirk, casually placing a hand on his hip as his eyebrow rose, parts of his hair falling into his face from his pony tail. His hair was black, and looked brown in the light occasionally.

"Nice to see you too _Francis_." Adam retorted, glaring just slightly as he noted the trunk, "So what is that, exactly?" he inquired, stepping back to let the male enter, observing the slight limp to his right side. Frank set the trunk on the coffee table, a slightly revolted face as his eyes roamed the room, inspecting every piece of garbage there was.

"This, This here? Oh, it's various files and documents from the night of the attack. As well as a few security measures I'd like to.. discuss with you. And as a bonus from Sarif himself, a few books related to the Augmentations you were, so graciously, given." the other raven pointed out. Adam had been listening, just barely, as he wandered over and grunted as he almost fell onto the couch, setting the scotch down slowly afterwords. Frank shortly followed suit, opening the trunk which was packed to the brim and beyond with papers. The books hidden underneath it all most likely.

"Oh?" Adam said emotionless as he watched Pritchard take out various files, "And exactly why have you decided to do this? Is there some reason for bugging my recovery?" he almost snapped, zoning out as he opened the large blinds with the click of that remote next to him, reviling the beautiful night sky and lights from downtown Detroit. Frank scoffed, turning to him with a criticizing stare.

"'Recovery'? I am bugging you, while the only thing you've probably done since you've got here is sit on your ass and drink! In case – you haven't noticed – Sarif Industries was hit much harder then you were." the pony-tailed man started lecturing, and Adam could feel his blood boiling, getting hotter as he spoke, "You, regrettably, are still the head of security, and to accomplish anything I must run it by you." he snarled, handing a few pieces of paper stapled together to the irritated raven, "Now, I'm not here because I _want_ to be, I am here because I _have_ to be, so I can keep my _job._ And I can't do that _job_, if you don't do _yours_. Are we in an understanding, or were your mental abilities also damaged?" again, he sneered, "Now, you can either say yes, go over the papers and we can both be on our merry little ways -"

"Or you can shut the hell up and leave me alone." Adam finished for him, throwing the papers to the ground. Of course he was still able to think – but anything related to Sarif made, what was left of his skin, crawl and his stomach churn. "I never asked to be augmented, or 'saved'. Megan's dead, and so is half of the science division, and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop the sick bastards that did it!" Adam shouted, throwing his remote at the television, which missed and hit the vase on the counter in the kitchen. Frank flinched as Adam lashed out at his vase, letting out a sigh. So perhaps his mental state wasn't all that stable just yet. He did just have a life threatening experience.. And his girlfriend was dead...

"..Alright, sorry." Frank muttered, placing his hand to his face as he sighed out, "We're all stressed out, and we all had our losses.. But that is exactly why you and I need to go over the security measures; so it doesn't happen again. They could go after Sarif next time, and god forbid that should happen." Frank said in a softer tone, brushing the hair from his face as Adam kept his face hidden. Though he was obviously suffering. He was right, Megan was dead, and they could go for Sarif, or anyone working at the industries..

"... I guess I'm being a child a bit.." Adam finally spoke after what seemed like an hour of silence, chuckling lightly. Frank reached down to pick up the files from a few minutes ago to set them on Adam's lap, keeping his face turned away as he replied to him.

"..You are acting like a child. But reasonably. While I dislike you lashing out at me, I am probably the first visitor in a while? Besides, your local _Take-Out_ delivery men.." he hinted, eying the trashcan, and the various boxes and bags around the room. Adam snorted, rolling his eyes as he picked up the paper, letting his eyes meander over the black and white text that consisted of various things, mainly security codes and features to be added over the next few months.

As they discussed, unhappily of course as they collided into each other on nearly everything, a helicopter passed by the window with its search light on, scanning the ground stories below.

"..Huh. That's odd." Frank muttered to himself, standing up not only to stretch, but to wander over to the window to look down, "My god, Jensen turn the news on!" Frank said startled, whipping around to return to the couch where Adam had turned the television on, and immediately Eliza Cassan was standing before them.

"- ot has broken out near Derelict Row, in downtown Detroit. Again, a Riot has broken out near Derelict Row. Those of you living near by are urged to stay in your homes, lock your doors and windows, and stay in a safe area until the police have the matter resolved. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting this latest news to you directly from Picus. Please stay tuned in for more information regarding this matter. And once again, stay in your homes."

The report from her had finished, and had instead changed to a scene of the chaos in the streets below, reporters asking the police about what might have caused it, and getting no true answers back. Though, one question piqued both the interests of Adam and Frank.

"I've been hearing reports from citizens in the area at the time the riot broke out, and they said they saw 'Purity First', Humanity Front protestors, and 'Pro Augment' nationalists. Could they be the cause of this?" The policemen snorted, and rolled his eyes.

"I really hate how in every incident it does involve those purist freaks. And I'm not saying they're the ones that caused it; in derelict row the drop of a hat can get you killed. But they were pretty stupid to be protesting in that area."

"So then its safe to assume they were the 'Hat' you're referring to?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, and I'm certainly not going to 'Refer' to anything if it'll cost me my job. Now get lost before things get even uglier around here."

Adam turned the volume down, and just watched the visions on the tv, while Frank sighed out.

"Jeeze, these people really need to stop bugging us. Can't they see they're doing more harm then good?" He complained, returning to searching through his papers.

"You also have to see that its not only them. Augmented people are also causing the fighting. The hot tempered gang-banger ones anyway."

"And they most likely started their protesting there just to piss them off, trying to further their proof that Augmentations are a 'Sin', and start more trouble then they're worth. Bunch of idiotic monkeys." Frank spat, pulling out the text books sent from Sarif to toss them on the desk, which knocked over spoiled food and trash. He paused for a moment along with Adam and then turned to him with the same disgusted face from earlier.

"...Really, Adam. You should spend a little less time drinking and a little more time cleaning."

"Says the man with bike oil all over his office floor."

"At least its on cardboard- you know, something that can be thrown out. In the trash." Frank retorted, raising his eyebrow as Adam turned his head to hide what was most likely a smile. Honestly, what ever that man was thinking utterly confused him, or irritated him.

"You really should clean it up. You might catch something with all this mold around." He finished, with a sneeze to emphasize his point. Adam simply rolled his eyes and stood up, groaning a bit as he started hobbling towards his bedroom door.

"If anything flies out at me, I'll make sure it doesn't end well for you." Frank called as Adam made his way to the bedroom.

"Yeah yeah, I'll send my pet bat after you. He could use some dinner.." he groaned, the door to his bedroom sliding open, and closing behind him.

Frank took the opportunity to grab the remote, turning the lights up as well as the volume on the tv, where Eliza was speaking again.

"-he protest that is occurring in Derelict Row has just escalated, and police are now using brute force to quail the viscous fighting. Our reporters on scene have evacuated the area, and residence are urged to stay in their homes, while businesses in the area are to lock up their windows and doors."

"..Jeeze. Looks like I'm not going home for awhile. Just my luck." Frank muttered to himself as the windows closed themselves, and a small alarm went off.

'_**Emergency Lock down: Initiated. Please remain calm.'**_

Then the front door locked. Frank sighed and planted both hands to his face.

"Adam – Remind me to _NEVER_ visit your place, again." He called to Adam, who was currently hunched over his sink.

The pain had gotten a bit to much at this point for Adam, as his stiff joints ached a bit from the walking. It was most likely due to the reason that he wasn't taking his medications; he'd be damned if he was going to take those horrible things now that he wasn't in the hospital. They were gigantic, and the ones that weren't tasted like mold, and others he had to inject.

"Aargh...!" Adam slammed his fists on the counters (Yes, messy counters), panting heavily. Empty pill bottles gently rolled off the counter, landing on the floor with the rest of the trash, mainly consisting of wrappers and syringes. God the pain..

The door suddenly opened, to Adam's surprise, and Frank was standing there with an almost horrified look on his face, which seemed to disappear as he saw the other man. He sighed, placing his hand to his forehead as he leaned forward, grumbling under his breath.

"...You know, you should really be taking your medication." he huffed, reaching over for a bottle called 'Nyzocophet'. What ever that was.

"Nngh.. W-why did you come in here? Can't you see I'm in a little pain?" Adam hissed, suddenly going to the toilet, collapsing before it, and leaning over to dry heave.

Was.. his pain really that bad?

"...Well, naturally, I assumed that when you slammed the counter and screamed your trash monster might have gotten to you." Frank spat back, unable to comprehend the fact he was worried about this.. this.. what ever the hell he was. It was pitiable though, he never asked for this. And he vaugely remembers when he got his cranium implants, for his hacking.. The pain was dreadful the first couple weeks.. But he also took his medications, "Listen, Jensen, you really should be taking your Meds. They will help that pain more then drinking will."

"What the hell do you know!"

"Shut up you ignorant fool!" Frank barked, stepping on the trash as things cracked and snapped, grabbing the other ravens short hair to pull his head back sharply, "Like it or not, we still need you at Sarif so long as David decides he'd rather have a_ complete idiot_ like you then a trusted guard. And until the day we no longer need you, _then_ you can die – but for now? Shut your god damned mouth and take your pills!" He snapped, glaring hard at the, obviously in pain ex-SWAT member.

Adam was in too much pain to respond, and felt like his limbs were going to fall off, and his head explode, "It is the inflammation from your new metal augments messing with you, and if you don't take these little tiny, disgusting pills, your head _will_ swell and _will_ kill you. Now, fucking take them" Pritchard snapped, opening the bottle to take out three small, pink tablets and hand them to Adam, to turned away. "I've been drink-" "Alcohol or not, TAKE THEM." the other raven shouted. Adam didn't have much choice – He knew how.. aggressive Frank could be at times, and one way or the other these pills were getting inside him. He grunted in pain as he rose his arm up to take the small pills, shoving them in his mouth shakily before downing them, with a nasty cough. Frank huffed triumphantly as Adam continued shaking in pain, and then sighed.

"Now. With this medication, you know, you can take it while drinking. But as soon as you're sober, start taking the medications, Adam. Listen, I know Megan's Death, and every other death resulted from the attack six months ago is eating you away." Frank started, clearing a space on the bathroom floor to sit on, as he spoke to Adam, who was listening unwillingly, "But that is exactly the reason you shouldn't slowly kill and torture yourself."

Frank was right.. he.. What exactly was he doing to himself? Adam looked down at his hands, which were covered with cold metal. And surprisingly light weight.. attached to his nerves and muscles, everything slowly becoming easier to control.. Was the medication working this fast? Frank sighed, Adam's attention turning back to the man as he started talking again. He sure did talk a lot for someone who didn't like him.

"You should live on to spite the ones who did it; take revenge and destroy their plans; kill them and make sure they regret it. Learn the truth of her research and why it was so important it never get out."

"Francis. May I ask why.. you're telling me this, if you despise me so much?" Adam inquired, feeling the pain starting to fade away. Frank paused for a few moments, taking in a deep breath to let it out in a long, contemplating sigh.

"I'm waiting, _Francis_. If you really think I'm such an idiot, why lecture me?"

It was several minutes before Frank spoke, shaking his head.

"...Because, if you were gone, who could I yell at when I'm feeling stressed out? Plus, who am I supposed to hate? Sarif? I'd rather hate someone that's intelligent enough to know that what he failed to do was stupid, and take responsibility for it. You're in a rut, and you're feeling depressed. But if I know you – and I'm sure I do – you are smart enough to take responsibility. At least, I hope you are."

"Responsibility? For.. what exactly? - I know because of the deaths of over half the scientists. But how did they even get past the security protocols? Once we know that, then I can take full responsibility." Adam asked, and stated, genuinely wondering how those bastards managed to get through both of their measures. It wasn't like Pritchard, one of the most skilled tech/hacking/computer experts, to slip up so easily; letting a bunch of freak show augmenters waltz in so easily and play the genocide card. And..

"Somethings been bothering me though, Adam. The bodies in the labs.. They were burned to a crisp – no, they were decimated. Thoroughly Burned – someone wanted to make sure that every little piece of evidence was destroyed. Including you."

"..Which obviously they failed at 'Decimating' me. And it's only natural for criminals wanting to destroy the evidence." Adam said calmly, taking a deep breath as he slowly started getting up on his feet. Frank shook his head and got up, probably making sure that Adam wasn't going to 'accidentally' slip and crack his skull open.

"There is one problem, Adam. The men that attacked – they were _too _good. Better then you. Better then Belltower. They were going to extreme lengths to destroy everything and anyone. I'm also betting that they're tied to the police, or someone higher up."

"...? What makes you think that...?" Adam turned his head, almost glaring as he questioned Frank's deductions.

"The attack, it was never fully investigated. Homeland confiscated my tapes on it. And everything seemed hush-hushed, thrown into a locker hoping to be forgotten about quickly. Its.. just very odd. Maybe I am over-imagining things but still. I'm not the only one who feels that way; Malik, Sarif – they feel the same way. So does Athena."

"Well then, when I get better I'll have to do some snooping. In the mean time, there obviously isn't much I can do..." Adam grunted, reaching his desk to hunch over it, coughing lightly. Pritchard stayed far enough behind him as to avoid him if he turned around, but close enough to make sure he wasn't dying.  
>"Well, if there was much you could do in this state I'd have to call you inhuman." He said lazily, crossing his arms as Adam regained a standing posture to throw some blankets around, "Honestly Adam. If this place gets any filthier you're going to suffocate in dirt." he huffed, pushing a discarded linen bandage to the side, towards the pile.<br>"Oh shut it..!" Jensen hissed, collapsing on his bed to have a coughing fit. Pritchard flinched, and hesitated before kneeling down to place a hand on the wounded man's back. During the coughing fit, Jensen spit up blood, and then looked down in disgust.  
>"...I may be no doctor, but coughing blood isn't -"<p>

"It's natural, _Francis_. I did get lung implants to help my breathing, and now they're having to work overtime with my movements.. Doctor said it was going to happen...!" He started coughing again. It was a while longer before his breathing calmed down, returning to a semi-normal state.

"...Honestly, what do you need, a maid?" Pritchard huffed with a light blush as he stood up, walking out of the room. Adam watched him bewildered as he returned with garbage bags, tossing trash with trash and dirty laundry with soiled bed sheets. He kept his back to Adam the entire time, which made the impaired man smirk.  
>"..I guess I don't need one if I have you..." he muttered, which made Pritchard turn around to glare hard, his face a little red.<br>"I'm not doing this for you! I can't stand a place as filthy as this!" he hissed, returning to sorting trash and clothes, but at a more quicker pace. One bag by one, the room's floor started becoming visible, but the living rooms floor became less. With a broom in the long haired males hand, he swept up the crumbs off the floor into a dustbin and the exited again.

Adam, who had just been watching the entire time, very fascinated, decided to stop being so lazy. He stood up, painfully, and removed the sheets off the bed, tossing them with the bags before removing the pillow casings, to throw them over there as well. He hobbled over to the drawers to pull out the last set of new sheets, a vibrant blue color, to throw it over the bed. Pritchard came in just as he was trying to fold the blue fabric under the mattress. He stood in the doorway a moment, smirking as he watched Jensen struggling. It was almost cute how he looked so frustrated.

"Gosh, Adam. I thought you would have known how to put a sheet on a bed.. This is embarrassing."

Adam turned a soft pink color – clearly visible on his slightly pale skin, before grumbling to himself. Pritchard chuckled, pushing the man aside as he quickly managed to do what was taking Adam forever.  
>"A feeble man like yourself shouldn't attempt such things." he teased, stuffing the soiled laundry into the bag before closing it up and dragging it out of the room.<br>"s-shut up!" he snapped, going over to the closet to pull out the same blue color blanket from the shelving above the lazily hanging mess of clothes. Pritchard walked in, and straight over to him to take the comforter and throw it over the bed.  
>"I do know how to do that, <em>Francis<em>." Adam hissed, almost glaring at the other male, "Or perhaps you would like to be my maid.." he said with a devious smile. But, when he thought about it, it wasn't such a terrible idea... except for maybe his attitude. The comment made Pritchard growl, but he said nothing as he put the pillow casings on. The bed was tidy, much as the floor, and a brilliant royal blue color.  
>"Perhaps you're right. ..!" Adam started coughing again, but it was quickly over with, and without blood, "I'd rather have a nice girl with a decent attitude.."<p>

"Jensen. Let me make this perfectly clear to you.." Pritchard started, pushing Adam down onto the bed forcefully as he leaned down, pinning him there. This shocked the man intensely, "I am helping you here; I'm cleaning the place up for you so you don't die pathetically in your own trash! I am being rather generous because I can't stand seeing a person live in this filth – especially one who couldn't even defend himself because hes a crippled mess! I would advise you to knock that tongue of yours out of commission before I rip it out and throw it down the disposal. Understand? Good. So shut the Fuck up and let me clean up!" he barked, huffing as he stormed out of the room. He probably would have slammed the door shut if it wasn't automated. He laid there for what seemed like hours, eventually hearing the soft sounds of running water and clanking dishes as the kitchen was being used. Why would that prick be doing all of this? It wasn't as if he was being told to. He was simply here to talk about things at work... right? But.. there was still the major question of why he had pinned him to the bed. To lecture him? I think not. To knock some fear into him maybe? Possibly to throw him off guard? No... Pritchard wouldn't have done it that way – he's more of a loud dog with little jaws. He wasn't the fighting type, so there wasn't a need to pin him down like that...

Jensen hadn't moved an inch as he thought about things. But wasn't even aware of the sounds of the water and dishes becoming fainter and fainter...

To be continued...


End file.
